


The Future Rests on Cookies

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Sunshine Project 2016 [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Competition, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack have made it to the season finale of Chopped: Couples Edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Rests on Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE

"We are back on Chopped: Couples Edition. It's the series finale and with only one challenge left before the winner of season 16 of Chopped is finally decided let's take a look at our finally two couples and what brought them here!" Allen said.

"Mark and Jack McLoughlin-Fischbach have chopped their way through all the competition. They came here all the way from Cincinnati, Ohio. They dazzled us with their teamwork and amazing energy. They did have a small rough patch during the soup and salad competition but savaged it with Jack's mother's recipe that just wowed the judges. Now here they are about to enter the final leg of the competition. Our other couple is...,"

Jack zoned out the commentator after that and turned to his husband, wringing his hands together, "How did we get here?"

Mark looked around, even though they had been on filmed since they arrived this was the first time it was going to be live, he was feeling the heat for the first time, "If I remember it was you who secretly filmed us making grilled cheese and sent it in."

"Yeah...but I never thought we'd make it this far. What if we flop?" Jack groaned. Mark pulled the curtain back slightly to peak out. They had an audience out there, fuck, this was stressful.

"Well, then we go home. We can finally fuck without being worried about being heard through the hotel walls."

Jack turned bright red and Mark started laughing, "MARK!" Part of the backstage crew quickly rushed up and shushed them. This was anyway, they couldn't risk anything going wrong, "Sorry." 

Mark took Jack's hand in his and squeezed before leaning over, "Hey, listen, if we fail so what? It's something we can tell our kids we did."

Jack snorted, "What kids are you having?"

Mark turned his head to look fully at Jack, "I was thinking about it lately. We aren't getting any younger... and if we win we will have a lot of money to start the application for, um, for adoption." Mark quickly cast his eyes down. This is the first he's ever mentioned this and he wasn't sure what Jack would say. Mark felt hands take his face and suddenly Jack's lips were on his. Jack pulled back just as soon as he started, he had tears in his eyes.

"We could be parents."

"We could certainly try."

"Mark. Jack. You'll be on in a minute. When they say your names walk out to the X's like we rehearsed and wave at the cameras," a stagemen told them, ushering them to an opening at the curtain, "Remember smile. Your competitors will be on the other side of the wall. You'll be completely cut off from them, no cheating or talking this time around."

Mark and Jack nodded frantically. No screwing up this time. They heard the other couple called out and the crowd cheered. Jack felt Mark's hand start sweating in his own, he was about to make a comment when he realized his own was too. "And over here we have Mark and Jack McLoughlin-Fischbach!" Allen said introducing them.

Mark started walking first practically dragging Jack out with him. They both waved with the hands they weren't currently using to hold each other in fear and excitement. By the overwelling screams from the crowd Mark would guess they were fan favorites. He smirked a little at that, damn straight they were adorable. "How are you boys feeling?"

"Scared and ready cook?" Jack squeaked out. They crowd aww'ed at him, Mark felt his insides moosh a little too at seeing his husband so nervous.

"Well, I'm glad to here that because your next and final competition is......COOKIES. That's right, the simplest and tastiest treat out there."

Mark and Jack turned to each other and smiled. They knew cookies better than anyone. They lived cookies. They could actually win.

-

About an hour into the competition, Mark started to feel like something was wrong. They had thirty minutes left and everything was running smoothly but something just felt wrong. Then it hit him as he was removing cookies from the tray, they forgot the freaking chocolate chips in their god damn chocolate chip cookies! "Jack! The chips!"

Jack turned to him, he was in the process of pulling the last batch out of the oven. Jack set the tray down and looked at the cookies and then to the untouched pack of chips then to the cookies again before whispering, "Fuck."

"Boys, remember live tv here." Ted said coming over to talk to them, "What seems to be the issue here?"

Jack currently had his head in his hands. Mark was rubbing his back, "We forgot the chips."

"Well, you boys are smart. Think outside the box, you'll get it."

Mark and Jack stood for a couple minutes trying to figure out what to do before Jack jumped up, "We can just dunk them!"

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up and empty the chips in a bowl and melt them!"

Mark quickly got to work as his husband gathered all the cookies and started dunking them into the melted chocolate. 

-

They watched in earnest as the judges silently took bites of their chocolate coated cookies.

"This is a very unique take on a simple cookie."

"They are perfectly baked."

"They taste amazing!"

-

"Well, folks, the judges have decided on who the winner is after deliberating... and the winner of Chopped: Couples Edition is.... Mark and Jack McLoughlin-Fischbach! They won over the judges," the rest of Allen's chatter was drowned out by their own blood rushing in their ears. They won.

They had done it.

Jack wrapped himself around Mark and whispered into his neck, "We are going to be Dads."

-

"So that's it?" Sam asked.

Mark and Jack laughed as they pushed her higher on the swing, "That's it," Mark laughed out, "That's why we really like cookies." 

"Well, that's a pretty neat story. I'm glad you guys won."

"So are we."

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?


End file.
